Uma Carta de Adeus
by Kaname Ueda
Summary: Às vezes as palavras quando escritas numa simples folha de papel causam um efeito muito mais forte do que quando se pode dizê-las, mesmo que se queira falar com a voz do coração...


* * *

_**Carta de Adeus...**_

_**... para Sesshoumaru Sama**_

Meu querido Sesshoumaru ...

**************

Quando seus belos olhos dourados estiverem lendo estas singelas linhas, eu vou estar bem longe. Longe de tudo o que vivi ao teu lado, longe do teu sorriso, do teu abraço, de tudo que um dia significou felicidade para mim. Não que eu deseje isso, mas foram as circunstâncias da vida efêmera dos humanos que me levaram a tomar esta decisão. Para você isto não é desculpa, eu sei. Você jamais aceitaria isso, principalmente vindo de mim. O seu orgulho de youkai não tolera esse tipo de coisa, mesmo que venha de mim, a única humana que permaneceu quase que uma vida ao teu lado. Perdoa-me, se for possível isto, mas eu não tive coragem de lhe encarar e dizer que estava partindo e o motivo que me levou a tomar esta atitude. Por incrível que pareça, pelo tempo que vivemos juntos, conhecendo-o tão bem como tive o privilégio de conhecê-lo, eu fiquei com medo da sua reação. Sei que confia em mim e que, com o passar do tempo esta confiança veio só a aumentar. Você com certeza me diria, que foi uma estupidez fugir assim. Infelizmente, Sesshoumaru, os humanos erram, e também falham...

**************

Então a única alternativa que me restou foi essa. Imagino que neste exato momento seus olhos já estejam vermelhos de raiva pelo que eu fiz, partindo sem ao menos dizer adeus. Humana ingrata, você diria... e é dessa forma que te retribuo por anos de proteção e lealdade?!! Sim! Sou uma ingrata, não mereço mais estar ao teu lado. Certa vez você me perguntou se eu voltaria a conviver com a "minha gente". Eu imediatamente respondi que não, por que foram os mesmos humanos bandidos que mataram meus pais e meus irmãos. Desde então fiquei sozinha no mundo, vivendo numa aldeia onde ninguém me queria. Ninguém gostava de mim. Desprezavam-me o tempo todo, não cuidavam de mim, não podia nem sequer frequentar a escola da aldeia por não ter família. Era judiada o tempo todo. Até a minha própria comida eu tinha que providenciar. Isto se quisesse comer. Eu era só uma criança, e eles, os adultos, não me davam de comer. Os anciãos deixaram eu morar na minha antiga casa que foi queimada pelos bandidos por piedade. Eu andava suja, toda maltrapilha, parecendo uma mendiga. Era o tempo todo maltratada, posta sempre de lado. Ali, naquele lugar, eu não tinha vida. Pois a que eu tinha com minha mãe, pai e irmãos foi arrancada de mim. Até que naquele dia, no meio da floresta, a procura de alimentos, eu vi você, Sesshoumaru. Recostado àquela árvore, todo machucado. Preocupei-me logo de inicio. Pela sua aparência, todo majestoso em seu traje de príncipe, eu senti medo e quis recuar. Mas não! Enfrentei meu medo e caminhei em sua direção. Você precisava de cuidados e no meu pensar, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para te ajudar. Lembro-me que você acordou num pulo, soltando um rosnado, mas isso não me deteve. Todo dia eu trazia comida e um pouco de água, que você sequer tocava. Dizia "eu não preciso disso, por que insiste em trazer para mim?". A única coisa que eu fazia era te responder com um sorriso de satisfação por me permitir, mesmo que de uma forma simples, te ajudar naquela ocasião. Você me perguntava por que eu não te respondia, por que eu não falava nada. Hoje aqui, nestas linhas eu te revelo, era por que no dia em que os bandidos atacaram a minha casa um deles me deu uma surra tão grande que me fez perder a fala. Ele me enforcou tanto e acabou esmagando as minhas cordas vocais. Só não me matou por que o papai o atacou pelas costas e ele teve que me soltar. Em contrapartida o bandido matou papai arrancando sua cabeça fora com a espada que tinha nas mãos. Eu assisti a tudo, horrorizada. Quando ele se voltou para me pegar, eu já tinha fugido. Depois de muito tempo escondida na mata, voltei para a vila e soube que ninguém da minha família sobreviveu ao ataque. Pois é... nunca te contei isto. Agora isto não importa. Por que depois, durante os dias que me permitiu ficar contigo, enquanto se recuperava da luta que teve com seu irmão, o Inuyasha, depois de tanto tempo, eu me sentia bem, por que pela primeira vez alguém não me tratou mal, não me xingou, não me bateu, não me expulsou. Também não me tratou com docilidade. Este sempre foi o seu jeito, de tratar os demais secamente. Apenas falou comigo somente o necessário, me permitindo ficar do teu lado. Você estranhou o fato de eu ficar muito feliz somente por você me dar atenção. A seu modo, aquele gesto era insignificante, mas para mim, nas condições em que eu me encontrava, era como um último fio de esperança, que me dizia: um dia ainda voltarei a ser feliz de verdade, a sorrir e a não mais sentir dor nesta vida. Neste mesmo dia, Sesshoumaru, quando voltava para aldeia, depois de ter passado mais uma tarde ao seu lado, ao voltar para casa... bom, não era uma casa não. Era um resto de nada, do que sobrou após ser incendiada. Um dos aldeãos havia invadido e comido todas as frutas que eu, com muito custo havia colhido e guardado. Quando viu que eu o flagrei, exigiu que lhe desse mais. Foi nesse mesmo instante que uma matilha de lobos vorazes atacou a aldeia e matavam a todos que viam pela frente. O líder deles era um youkai lobo, por nome Kouga. Com medo de ser vitima deles, eu corri o quanto pude, fugindo. A única imagem que me vinha no pensamento naquele instante era você. Precisava chegar até onde estava. Ao teu lado me senti protegida. De certa forma, sem saber o porquê, você não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém me fizesse mal. Mas não consegui chegar. Os passos dos lobos atrás de mim eram mais fortes. Eles estavam sedentos por sangue. No meu desespero acabei tropeçando e cai. Então eles me atacaram. Quando despertei, a primeira coisa que vi foram teus belos olhos dourados cheios de admiração com algo que tinha acontecido, algo que você descobriu. Até aquele momento eu não tinha entendido o porquê, mas um bom tempo depois, conversando com o senhor Jaken ele me relatou que você havia testado o poder da espada que herdou de seu pai, a Tenseiga. Eu fui brutalmente atacada e morta pelos lobos. Então você riscou a Tenseiga no ar dissipando os mensageiros do além que estavam prestes a levar a minha alma. Você me pegou no colo e viu que eu revivi. Realmente o poder de trazer de volta a vida da espada do seu pai é impressionante. Após isso, você seguiu sua vida e eu... segui você, Sesshoumaru...

**************

Desde então para qualquer lugar que você ia, fosse onde fosse, estávamos sempre juntos. Em nenhum momento você me questionou por que após ter me ressuscitado eu passei a te seguir. A minha presença não te incomodava. A única coisa que me disse era que eu mesma teria que procurar por alimento, se quisesse ficar contigo. Muitas dessas idas atrás de comida o Arurun, seu youkai dragão que eu amo tanto, ia comigo e me protegia. Adorava voar nele. Só o senhor Jaken que implicava comigo. Ele vivia reclamando de mim e sobre tudo o que eu fazia ou falava, claro quando estávamos longe de você. Pois quando você chegava, ele mudava. Era outra pessoa, todo puxa saco e bajulador. E morria de medo de você um dia saber que ele reclamava de mim e que a vontade dele era como se tudo fosse como antes, só vocês dois. No fundo éramos uma família, cada um bem diferente do outro, era minha família. Mas não brigue com o senhor Jaken, a única coisa que ele sabe fazer na vida é servi-lo. Se tirar isso dele, é capaz de morrer. Por mais que ele implicasse comigo, isso não me entristecia. Ele sempre me protegeu com o seu bastão de duas cabeças quando algum youkai nos atacava, nas muitas vezes que você saia para resolver algum problema. Lembro que o senhor Jaken, falava "se alguma coisa acontecer com a menina Rin o senhor Sesshoumaru me mata" e tremia como vara verde de medo dessa possibilidade. Aliás você nunca ordenou ao senhor Jaken que uma das funções dele era proteger uma humana que do nada passou a seguir o mestre dele. Ele automaticamente "entendeu" que tinha que fazer isso, mesmo que fosse ou não ordem sua. Porque ele notou, assim como eu, que você passou ter por mim um sentimento protetor, sem motivo algum para isso. A única coisa que fiz foi ter cuidado de você quando estava ferido. Nunca ninguém fez nada parecido. Em troca da minha atitude você me reviveu. Ficamos quites. Por que um youkai poderoso que odeia os humanos permitiria que uma garotinha de seis anos o acompanhasse? E pior, por que a proteger tanto? E me protegia mesmo! Protegia e salvava! Quando aquela vez que saí com o Arurun para buscar uma erva para salvar a vida do senhor Jaken por ter sido picado pelos insetos venenosos do Narake, eu tinha subido no alto do morro onde estava a planta, estava cheios de youkais. O Arurun me protegeu como pôde. Quando alcancei a planta, cai no abismo e chamei por você. E quando tudo parecia o fim, eis que o meu youkai me salva! Os detalhes foi o senhor Jaken que me contou! Você passou a ser responsável por mim. As pessoas que te conhecem, como o seu irmão Inuyasha e aqueles outros três que estão sempre junto dele, quando me viram não entenderam, ficaram boquiabertos. Claro que para eles e para ninguém você nunca precisou dar satisfação de sua vida. Igual aquele monge que tentou exterminar você. Ele queria me levar para a aldeia junto com as outras crianças, que haviam sido sequestradas por um youkai que depois as vendia. Eu gritava para aquele monge que você viria me buscar, mas ele não acreditou em mim. Lembro que te chamava e o monge dizia que era impossível um youkai conviver com um humano. Então gritei tão forte seu nome e você apareceu. Eles te cercaram para acabar com sua vida. Mas foi você quem mostrou quem era mais poderoso. Depois que me libertou, apenas me disse "Rin, faça o que queira!". E realizei o meu maior desejo: ficar com o senhor Sesshoumaru para sempre!

**************

É difícil para mim te contar segredos só agora nestas linhas e também falar de outras coisas que poderiam ser ditas pessoalmente. Só que você também tem uma parcela de culpa nisso! E não fique bravo! Me aproximava para conversar e você ordenava que fosse caçar alimentos ou brincar com as flores. Eu precisava te contar, te falar dos meus sentimentos, dos meus medos, de tanta coisa, Sesshoumaru... tinha noites que eu segurava o choro, só para que você não visse ou escutasse, e também para não incomodá-lo. Mas daí a tristeza passava e um novo dia vinha, mais uma vez eu estava contigo e nada mais importava. Só que com o passar do tempo isso não era bem assim. Comecei a me preocupar com o amanhã, se chegaria o dia que não desejasse a minha presença ou que simplesmente "ordenasse" que eu fosse embora. Mas o tempo foi passando e fui me esquecendo disso.

**************

Doze longos anos. Eu cresci. Não era mais aquela garotinha tagarela que adorava brincar com flores. Claro que ainda gosto delas. Mas é que outros sentidos, desejos e idéias apareceram. Também comecei a ver o mundo com os outros olhos. Aliás, comecei a ver "você" com outros olhos. E claro que você percebeu isso. Por que quando eu me aproximava para conversar não ordenava para que saísse. "Você não me incomoda mais, nunca me incomodou". Foi o que disse, e isto foi como música para meus ouvidos. Não tem idéia de como eu me senti feliz ao ouvir isto, principalmente vindo de você! Foram muitos os momentos maravilhosos que desfrutei ao teu lado! E foi um em especial, eu diria o mais especial e feliz de todos que considero, que marcou a minha vida... foi quando eu me tornei mulher em teus braços, Sesshoumaru! E depois dessa linda noite de amor eu descobri o verdadeiro sentimento que invadiu meu coração desde quando comecei a vê-lo com outros olhos. Eu simplesmente amo você! E o amo desde menina, desde o momento que o encontrei naquela floresta... você me revelou também qua há muito notou que eu estava diferente e isso despertou sua atenção em relação a mim. Já não podia me ver mais como a garotinha que sempre mandava brincar com as flores. Nãê queria mais de mim, pois eu estava pronta para te oferecer aquilo que desejava. E também disse que com o passar do tempo o ódio que sentia pelos humanos já não era tão grande assim. Por que a partir do momento que eu fiz parte da tu vida, você percebeu que nem todo humano é tão desprezível como imaginava. De certa forma o ajudei a mudar sua opinião. Mas claro você continua a odiar os humanos, não mudou totalmente o que pensa e sente. Só abriu uma exceção... para mim! Por que tinha a necessidade de amar e também de ser amado... por mim... só por mim... Porque estou dizendo isso?!!! Se estou fugindo de você, para nunca mais vê-lo? Com certeza a essa altura a sua vontade é de rasgar estas folhas, ou de até mesmo vir atrás de mim para... acabar com esta humana ingrata, que tem não a coragem nem sequer de lhe dizer o motivo pessoalmente. Antes prefere fugir, como quem comete um delito. Eu cometi um sim, que foi o de te amar intensamente a ponto de deixá-lo livre. Ah, isso não é explicação nem desculpa! Eu não sei te dizer o porquê da minha atitude, Sesshoumaru! Perdoe-me! Antes de me despedir... quero te revelar que não estou indo embora sozinha! Sei que deve estar pensando que o deixei por outro... se realmente foi isto a primeira coisa que pensou... eu ... admito... não vou te esconder...é a mais pura verdade! Mas calma! Não é nada daquilo que todos pensam! Não é traição, eu nunca te trai! Jamais teria tamanha coragem, sabendo muito bem qual seria sua reação... me dá medo pensar... o que você faria... eu não quero nem imaginar! Mas também não posso partir sem dizer isso, não vou sozinha... alguém vai comigo... não é alguém que vai tomar o seu lugar, eu jamais te trocaria por ninguém que fosse, na minha vida você é e sempre será insubstituível!

*************

Só preciso que saiba disso... estou saindo de sua vida e levando comigo... carregando... comigo... o... fruto desse nosso amor... o nosso filho! O hanyou que eu sempre desejei ter um dia com você, que desde a noite em que fizemos amor e todas as vezes que fizemos, a minha vontade era de um dia contar que estava esperando um filho seu! Mas quando cogitei a idéia de um herdeiro, você foi categórico. Disse que me amava, mas que nunca colocaria no mundo um híbrido com suas características. Para você era insuportável a idéia de ter um ser com o seu sangue nobre de youkai correndo em suas veias, andando sobre a face da terra. Você precisava ver a sua cara quando me revelou isso. Me deu medo, senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Depois dessa revelação, decidi nunca mais tocar no assunto de termos um filho. Fiquei pensando como reagiria se um dia eu ficasse grávida... será que você mudaria de idéia, será que aceitaria?... pois um filho é benção na vida de um casal que se ama tanto... imediatamente afastei qualquer pensamento sobre este assunto. A tristeza tomou conta do meu coração, mas aguentei quieta, para não te aborrecer. Toda vez que você se aproximava eu disfarçava, fingia que todo estava bem... mas não estava. Dia após dia eu pensava num filho nosso para completar a nossa felicidade. É normal para toda mulher um dia querer ser mãe. E principalmente ser a mãe do filho do grande amor da sua vida! Mas você tirou isto de mim simplesmente dizendo o que pensava. Arrancou de mim um sonho lindo...

*************

A vida é mesmo engraçada, Sesshoumaru. Pois o que você não queria que acontecesse de jeito nenhum e o medo que eu sentia se isso acontecesse acabou por acontecer! Eu engravidei! Estou grávida! Gravídissima! E para ter mais certeza ainda estou de cinco meses!! Minha barriga esta bem visível, mas eu escondi o máximo que pude de você e até a minha saída de casa você não percebeu nada. Eu tenho certeza que a criança que carrego no ventre é um lindo hanyou, um menino! E eu o amo tanto por que é o teu flho... meu filho... nosso filho! Assim que soube que esperava um filho, a primeira coisa que pensei foi te contar! Mas não! Lembrei que você não queria, não era a tua vontade. Então com medo da sua reação me calei. Imaginei você nervoso, me culpando, me dizendo "Rin, por que deixou isso acontecer!". E pior... e se você me pedisse, não, se me desse ordens para tirar o bebê?!! Nunca! Nunca permitiria isso, por mais que te amasse e amo. Entre você e meu filho com certeza, sem sombra de dúvida... não te escolheria! A única solução foi essa, sair da sua vida. Mas também não era direito meu sair sem ao menos dizer que vai ser pai. Não teria essa coragem, mesmo que já tenha deixado bem claro o que pensa a respeito de se ter filho. Então para não me entristecer mais e nem correr o risco de ficar sem meu filho resolvi partir. Eu fiquei com medo da sua reação, com medo que impedisse nosso filho de vir ao mundo, me perdoe, mas eu pensei isso... claro nunca me deu motivos para agir , mas diante da sua decisão, eu não tive escolha... então é isso, você vai ser pai. De um hanyou, que vai nascer e andar pela face da terra levando em suas veias o sangue de um nobre youkai: Você! Nunca te trai, então estou saindo de sua vida com outra pessoa sim, só que é o seu filho. Peço que não nos procure, não falarei a ninguém que esta criança é o teu filho e quando ele crescer não direi quem é o pai. Para que nada te atrapalhe. Você estará livre para viver sua vida e quem sabe, encontrar um outro alguém que te faça feliz e que não te dê motivos que sejam contra o que pensa, como eu fiz. Saiba que eu fui muito feliz por todos estes anos ao seu lado. E agora eu tenho um motivo maior para sempre lembrar do amor da minha vida, nosso filho! Ele é um pedaço de você que carrego comigo. Toda vez que olhar para o rostinho dele vou olhar para você. Obrigado por todos os momentos de felicidade, obrigado por ter me dado uma esperança de vida quando não tinha nenhuma, obrigado por me dado uma família, quando tinha perdido a minha, obrigado por me dar uma razão para continuar a viver... nosso filho... nunca se esqueça de mim, guarde-me no seu coração, onde os verdadeiros sentimentos e lembranças é que ficam. Perdoe-me por sair assim da sua vida...

Eu nunca vou te esquecer, eu nunca vou amar ninguém como eu amo você...

_**No meu coração eu vou estar...**_

_**para sempre...**_

_**com meu Sesshoumaru Sama!**_

_**de sua eterna...**_

_**...Rin-chan**_

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
